Spilt Blood
by LiPsOfBlOoD
Summary: After the warg battle in TTT, strange things start to happen. Legolas has gotten bitten by a warg and there's nothing he can do to cure it...is everyone is danger, or can he find someone to rid of this curse?
1. Warg Attack

Chapter 1: Warg Attack  
  
Legolas studied the open fields of the Plains of Rohan carefully; his elven senses were screaming that there was something drawing closer, something evil. Two of Theoden's own scouts rode ahead of him, and into a rocky passage. Their horses reared and began stamping their feet restlessly.  
  
"What is it? Hama?" asked one of the men, noticing the horses distress.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hama replied, gazing about fearfully.  
  
An inhuman shriek pierced the air and a giant beast bounded down the cliff wall towards the two guards. The orc the sat atop the monsterous beast shrieked in delight as his warg brought down one of the men.  
  
Legolas ran toward the battle and drew his bow skillfully. Taking careful aim, he shot the warg causing its rider to fall to the ground, instantly killing the beast. The blonde-haired elf drew one of his long knives and slashed the orc's throat neatly.  
  
"A scout!" shouted Legolas, disgustedly, kicking the now dead orc carcass away. He looked up back toward the ridge to see Aragorn. The ranger nodded and began running back to the others.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" asked ThÚoden, king of Rohan, as Aragorn ran up to him and grabbed his horse.  
  
"Wargs! We are under attack!" shouted Aragorn, gesturing back the way he had come.  
  
"All riders to the head of the column!" shouted Thèoden, rallying his men.  
  
Legolas stood atop a rock wall watching as more and more warg riders appeared over the rise. Once again, he drew his bow, a gift from the Lady Galadriel, and began shooting down the wargs as the drew nearer. The riders of Rohan appeared behind him, and Legolas gracefully swung up onto Arod, and began firing from atop the white horse. Letting out a gruff war cry, Gimli dropped from the horse with a loud thud.  
  
"Dwarves" he sighed to himself, "I wonder if he fell off on purpose?"  
  
After several more moment of battle, he noticed Gimli ready to dispatch a lone warg. Legolas grinned to himself, and neatly shot the same wrg, killing it instantly.  
  
"That one counts as mine!" shouted Gimli, angrily, as the elf galloped away.  
  
Legolas threw his head back and laughed loudly, and too late noticed a warg had jumped right in front of him. Arod neighed furiously and came to an abrupt stop, flinging Legolas from his back.  
  
"I hope Gimli didn't see that." Legolas muttered as he quickly rose to his feet and brushed himself off. A low growl sounded from right behind him, and Legolas froze. He slowly turned, and faced the wolf-like creature.  
  
Legolas reached for one of his arrows, but then noticed his quiver was empty. Legolas backed up slowly, with the rabid warg moving closer. Legolas reached toward his two elven knives, but before he could grab them, the warg pounced. Legolas quickly ran backwards to aviod the beast, and to his dismay and embarassment, he tripped over a dead orc falling tto the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, the warg had moved so that it was standing over him; Legolas felt around as his hand closed around the hilt of a discarded sword. Saliva dripped from the warg's mouth, drenching the elf prince in spit. Legolas looked up into the warg's deep yellow eyes. Using his elven-born quickness, Legolas whipped the sword up and embedded the blade deep in the warg's chest. The warg collapsed, and Leoglas quickly rolled out of the way. As he did, one of the warg's fangs left a shallow slash on his right arm. The wound burned as the saliva from the now-dead warg seeped into it.  
  
"Legolas, where Aragorn?" Gimli said, peering around the devastated battle field.  
  
Forgetting about the strange burning wound, Legolas looked around anxiously for his friend.  
  
"Aragorn?!" Legolas called out, frantically. Walked quickly through the battle field toward the edge of the cliff where he had last seen the ranger. As he passed, the sound of a chuckling orc reached his sensitive ears and he quickly turned.  
  
"Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing." Gimli said, threatening the orc with his ax.  
  
"He's.dead!" laughed the orc. "Took a little tumble off the cliff!"  
  
"You lie!" shouted Legolas, grabbing its tattered tunic, fully intending to shake the truth out of him. The orc emitted several more gurgling laughs until black blood came from its mouth. The sun glinted on something the orc held in its hand; it was the Evenstar.  
  
Legolas ran to the edge of the cliff, watching the swift moving river far beneath him.  
  
"No mere mortal could have survived that fall." Legolas thought to himself, all hope fading.  
  
"The wolves of Isengard will return. Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." said ThÚoden to his men, from behind Legolas.  
  
Legolas turns to look at Thèoden, a fierce glare of protest on his face. The Rohan king placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Come." Thèoden says softly, and turns away. Waiting a few more moments, Legolas continued watching the river, knowing their was nothing more to do except continue to Helm's Deep. The wound in his arm burned fiercly as he turned away. 


	2. Spilt Blood

Chapter 2 Blood-Spills  
  
As Gimli and Legolas were walking with the other to Helm's Deep, the bite mark on Legolas' arm was starting to itch. Gimli must have noticed Legolas scratching it. "Legolas are you ok?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "I must of got bitten by a warg, no big deal" he said. "It looks infected," said Gimli giving a disgusted look at his arm. "Gimli, it's fine, like I told u it will probably go down in a matter of minutes or so" he said. "Whatever you say" Muttered Gimli under his breathe.  
  
When they reached Helms Deep, the swelling didn't go down. Legolas got off Arod and then helped Gimli down. Gimli went over to Ewoyn, as Legolas looked at his arm. It was getting worse. Legolas had to sit down, he felt lightheaded. He sat down and leaned his back on a stone pillar, then sighed. Gimli was coming over to him; Legolas didn't want Gimli to see his arm so he hid it behind his back. "You look a little paler then usual elf," said Gimli sitting down next to him. The elf shrugged, hoping Gimli would forget about his arm. But of course he didn't. "How's the arm?" asked Gimli. " It's fine," said Legolas. He lied; it was hurting, and itched like crazy. The dwarf sat down next to Legolas. Legolas' head was pounding like crazy. "I wonder what Arwen's going to think when she hears about Aragorn," said Gimli sadly. " Wonder what the hobbits, and everyone else will think" Legolas felt very sick, but he wondered since elves really don't get sick. "But maybe he's in a better place, somewhere nice and with fluffy clouds" By now Legolas didn't know what came over him he was sick of hearing Gimli, he was sick of this place he was sick of everyone. He stood up. "Gimli! Will you not speak! I'm not well and your not a making it any better! So will you please leave me alone!" he shouted so loud that some people turned to see what was going on. Angry, Legolas stomped off somewhere. Gimli, wide-eyed, was speechless. Legolas, muttering to himself walked up the stone steps. He looked at his arm, it was worse then before. An elder man came up to him. "I see you got yourself a bite there," he said. "Yes, I guess," said Legolas. "What kind of bite would that be elf?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure a warg" said Legolas. The man's eyes grew wide. "And do you know what happens when your bite by one of those filthy creatures?" Legolas shook his head. The man coughed. "Come here" he said. Legolas did as he was told and walked toward the man. *~* Gimli walked around hoping to find Legolas. "Aye! Legolas!" he called. Just then he saw Legolas standing alone looking out at nothing. He ran to Legolas. "Master elf, I thought I've lost you," said Gimli out of breath. Legolas didn't answer. "What's wrong?" he asked. Legolas slowly turned his head toward Gimli. "Gimli, I- I have to tell you something, and it's important" he said weakly. "What is it?" "I cannot tell you here, but come with me" Gimli followed Legolas into a small room that was dark and little light showing. "Alright what is it?" said Gimli. "Well, remember the bite that I got on my arm a few hours ago?" "Yes" "Well I just found out that- that" "Go on!" "That what happens to you if your bite by a warg" "What?" There was silence. "I don't know when but well one of those wargs were um I should I put this, different" " How different?" "Well, if one of those wargs bite you, then well you become a blood- sucker" There was a long silence before any of them could speak. Just then they heard someone shout. "Lord Aragorn!" Legolas and Gimli both looked at each other surprised and ran out. Legolas sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Aragorn. "Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!" Shouted Gimli. Aragorn smiled at Gimli. " You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" "Gimli, where is the king?" asked Aragorn. "Over there" said Gimli. Aragorn nodded and headed over to see the king when he ran into Legolas. "Le ab-dollen." He said. "You look terrible." Aragorn laughed. "Here" said Legolas handing him the Evenstar he had picked up from the orc. "Thank you" said Aragorn as he took it. "Aragorn" started Legolas. Aragorn looked up. "I-, I have something to tell you" "What is it?" he asked. "It's just that," he stopped. "Nevermind" "Alright, you sure?" Legolas nodded. Aragorn patted Legolas on the shoulder and walked away. Gimli walked over to Legolas. "Did you tell him?" asked Gimli. "No" said Legolas. "Why?" "I don't know I-," started Legolas but then fell to his knees. "Legolas! What's wrong?" asked Gimli. "I-think-" he started. Apparently Gimli knew what was going on and helped Legolas into a cramped room where no one was. "Are you ok?" he asked. Legolas looked up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. "Legolas!" said Gimli. "Gimli, I think it's happening to me," he said coughing blood up. "I have to tell Aragorn!" said Gimli. "No!" stopped Legolas. "What?" "No, don't I don't want him to know nothing about this!" shouted Legolas. "Then what should I do?" asked Gimli annoyed. "I don't know! Leave me alone! Do something!" said Legolas. Gimli, wide-eyed turned and opened the door. "I'll be right back," said Gimli and left. Legolas, coughing up blood, was alone in the dark. Just then a cold hand was placed on in shoulder. "Ah Legolas" said the voice. Legolas turned around to see whom it was. Legolas was stunned as he realized who was standing before him. 


	3. Hurtful

~Ok this chapter is very cunfuzin! C there is NO battle at Helm's Deep; I just wanted it to be a little weird. So I hope ya like! And I couldn't think of a chapter name, so I just put something up, even if it doesn't make sence! ~ P.S. None of these people belong 2 me!  
  
Chapter 3 Hurtful  
  
"L-Lord Elrond?" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"I know what happened," said Elrond kneeling down next to him. Legolas responded by coughing up more blood.  
  
"Yes the same thing happened when I was like you, didn't know what was going on, where you were," said Elrond watching Legolas as he got sick with blood.  
  
Legolas thought this was really disgusting, coughing up his own blood. "What do you mean?" asked Legolas weakly.  
  
"Look Legolas, look at me," he said.  
  
Legolas slowly looked up at him.  
  
Elrond smiled showing that he had two long fangs on his teeth.  
  
"Your going to be ok" he said soothingly.  
  
"Wait, y-your blood-sucker!" he cried.  
  
"It's the sad truth Legolas, but I would get used to it since you're just like me"  
  
Elrond turned Legolas to his neck.  
  
"I will never be one like you!" said Legolas as he pushed Elrond aside.  
  
"Oh we'll see, in a few hours you'll be just like me," said Elrond.  
  
"No" Legolas said softly.  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Gimli seeing Legolas laying unmoving on the floor . "Gimli?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Your ok laddie!" said Gimli.  
  
Legolas rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, you sounded mad to I left you alone. Just then someone shouted.  
  
"Orcs! Millions and millions of orcs!"  
  
Legolas and Gimli ran out of the room to see millions upon millions of orcs.  
  
"Legolas! Gimli!" shouted Aragorn from behind.  
  
"Aragorn" said Legolas.  
  
"Come on you two! The kings order is we must flee with the other's under the mountains!" said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas and Gimli got up and peered out into the millions of orcs. There was no way they could defeat them.  
  
Aragorn escorted Legolas and Gimli to mountain entrance where most of the people Were.  
  
Legolas as squished between two men and couldn't see Aragorn or Gimli anywhere; he suddenly began to feel drowsy.  
  
Legolas, along with the rest of the people were now in the dark mountains, with only torches as light.  
  
It was stuffy and he heard orcs and screams in the distance. He couldn't possibly imagine what was happening and where Aragorn and Gimli were. "Legolas?" someone called.  
  
"Gimli" said Legolas relived.  
  
"I lost you back there," he said.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" asked Legolas.  
  
Gimli looked down.  
  
"I'm not sure if he even got out alive," said Gimli sadly. Legolas looked down.  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening. Right now he wished he were the one who was killed not Aragorn, if he even was killed.  
  
"Gimli," said Legolas looking straight ahead into the blackness of the mountain, "I want you to do me a favor"  
  
"What's that master elf?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to take your ax and hit me as hard as you can"  
  
Now Legolas! Why wold you want to do a thing like that?"  
  
"I deserve it, Aragorn's dead, I'm turning into a blood-sucker, it could get even worse and I don't want to be here if it does"  
  
They both walked in silence until there was some light, which was the end of the mountain.  
  
It started to rain, so most of the people that were left decided to sleep in the mountain. Legolas on the other hand wandered into a nearby forest.  
  
"I can't believe this," thought Legolas as he walked, "Why did this happen to me?"  
  
"Because you're the one who got bit by the warg I sent, that's why"  
  
Legolas turned around to find Elrond standing there.  
  
"What do you mean you sent?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot, those wargs were sent by me, just to get you" sneered Elrond.  
  
"But why?" demanded Legolas.  
  
"Because I need you," said Lord Elrond.  
  
"Why?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Right now that's not important," Elrond said, coming closer to Legolas, "Let's just say, God works to slow"  
  
(A/N: Ok Ok so I stole a movie line, is that a big deal?)  
  
Legolas started to run, but Elrond was faster.  
  
He quickly pinned Legolas down to a tree and smiled.  
  
"Help! Gimli, Anyone!" shouted Legolas.  
  
Legolas tried to move but it was no use, Elrond, wrapped some tree branched around Legolas' arms and legs to, no matter how hard he tried he could not get free.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Legolas.  
  
Soon Legolas felt weak. Elrond was draining Legolas' strength!  
  
"Kaima," Elrond said softly.  
  
"No" whispered Legolas. ~~~ Back With Everyone Else Gimli was poking at the fire he made. He lost Aragorn, now Legolas. "Gimli" said a voice behind him.  
  
Gimli quickly turned around.  
  
"Aragorn!" he shouted and hugged him.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"Aragorn, I have to tell you something," said Gimli.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"It's about Legolas" started Gimli. ~~~ Sweat went down Legolas' face as Elrond sucked blood from his neck. There was so much pain, and Legolas was too weak to do anything. His own blood trickled down his neck, and on his clothes.  
  
"Legolas!" shouted the voice of Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn" Legolas muttered.  
  
Elrond vanished into thin air.  
  
The vines let go of Legolas, and he fell to his knees.  
  
Soon Aragorn, and Gimli, saw Legolas, and ran over to him.  
  
~Now wasn't it fun 2 read? Review pretty please wit sugar on top? And cherries and nuts, and choco syrup and other yummie stuff! Ok I'm makin myself hungry! I makin me a Sunday! *Runs to Kitchen* 


	4. Confessions

Yeah! Chapter 4! Wahoo!!!!! I finally updated in centuries!!! Well hope you enjoy this chapter! (sry if anything spelt wrong X)  
  
Chapter 4 Confessions  
  
"Is he breathing?" Gimli asked Aragorn. Aragorn nodded solemly. "But very short"  
  
Leglas moaned.  
  
"We cant take him back to the others, they'll become restless when they see him" said Gimli.  
  
"I know," started Aragorn, "We'll have to take him somewhere else,until he's fully recovered"  
  
Aragorn, carrying Legolas, and Gimli, decided to make shelter in a nearby cave, small enough to fit three people.  
  
Soon, thunder boomed in the distance, and it started to rain.  
  
A small fire was made outside, which they made sure wouldn't burn out.  
  
Aragorn was smoking his pipe, Gimli was off finding food, and Legolas who was laying down still eyes closed.  
  
"Aragorn" wispered Legolas, his eyes were noe opened.  
  
Aragorn put down his pipe.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you were dead" Legolas said.  
  
"Dead?" said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas tried to get up, but only succed in falling.  
  
"Rest my friend, you have been through a lot" said Aragorn touching his golden hair.  
  
"You know?" asked Legolas.  
  
Aragorn started to smoke his pipe again.  
  
"Yes, Gimli told me about the little warg insadent" he said.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn sternly, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well first of all, you fell and you weren't there, then there are orcs and you still weren't there, and then I thought you were dead, so how was I supposed to tell you!?" shouted Legolas angerily and who was now sitting up.  
  
"There's no need to shout Legolas." Said Aragorn camly.  
  
"Well your asking me questions that I can't answer!" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"Legolas" sighed Aragorn.  
  
Legolas turned to the cave wall.  
  
"Why did this happen to me?" he asked soflty.  
  
"Legolas, there are stuff that we can't help in life, these things just happen, and you becomeing a blood-sucker is one of them""said Aragorn.  
  
"But how do I get cured?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure Gandalf will know" Aragorn said putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I hope your right" Legolas said turning to face Aragorn, "I'm starting to feel sick"  
  
Thunder crashed and then Gimli, soaking wet from the rain with his ax in one hand and a slaughtered deer upon his shoulder.  
  
Legolas turned to the cave entrance.  
  
"Where are you going?," Aragorn asked.  
  
"Out" said Legolas simply.  
  
And at that, he walked out into the pouring rain to find some answers.  
  
Hey! I'm real sorry it wuz short, but I've bin really busy! But hey, it IS a chapter! Well Please R/R!!! ( 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone! wOw...haven't updated in awhile. Dang! O well. Hey now annoymous ppl can reveiw! yay! dances around and gives random people hugs well, I have a new pen name which is ROSD, so check that out. I'll still post some fan fics on here and I'll keep writing Spilt Blood! Thank you for all my reveiwers! yay! love you all and I hafta go! Bye! and much love! 


End file.
